Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin
Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin is a 1997 direct to video sequal in the Pooh Series. It was released on August 5th 1997. PLOT The film begins with Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) looking for his best friend Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins). He finds him and together they begin to play and sing the song "Forever and Ever". After playing Christopher Robin wants to tell Pooh that he is going to school tomorrow but doesn't have the heart to tell him. Instead he tells Pooh that if there's ever a tomorrow when they're not together Pooh must remember that he's braver then he believes, stronger then he seems, and smarter then he thinks. He also tells Pooh that even if they are apart they will always be together. The next day Pooh wakes up to find that it is Autumn and rushes outside to play in the leaves but finds a honeypot and decides to eat the honey to which he doesn't notice a note on it which gets covered in honey. As Pooh is about to eat the honey he stops and believes that it might belong to someone else and sets off to find Christopher Robin but doesn't find him anywhere. Pooh asks his friends Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler), Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom), Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen), and Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) if they've seen Christopher Robin or if they know who the honey pot belongs to. The gang says they don't know where Christopher Robin is or who the honeypot belongs to. Rabbit suggests to Pooh that he should read the note to find out but Pooh can't read the note because it is covered with Honey. The gang take the note to Owl's (voiced by Hal Smith) house and has Owl read it to which Owl reveals that the note is from Christopher Robin and that he has gone to a faraway place called S C H O O L (Skull). Pooh suggests that they go find Christopher Robin and bring him back home to the 100 Acre Wood. Owl begins to sing the song "Adventure is a Wonderful Thing" and makes the gang a map to follow and sends the gang to find Skull through a part of the 100 Acre Wood called The Great Unknown and Owl tells them that they will face many monsters including the Skullasaurus and that once they reach Skull they have to find Christopher Robin in the eye of the Skull. As the gang leaves for their quest to find Christopher Robin Owl salutes them and salutes those doomed to never return twice. As their journey begins the gang finds themselves at the Upside Down Rock where Owl's Map says monsters are and the gang hear a rumble sound which they believe is the Skullasaurus following them and Rabbit decides to lead them through a meadow to which Piglet frightenly runs through and finds a much nicer meadow where he befriends some butterflies who wanna take him home but Pooh and the gang manage to rescue him before the butterflies can do so. Soon the gang reach the Forbidden Mountains to which Pooh decides that they should go one way but Rabbit says that they should go the way map goes instead of following their eyes to which Rabbit begins to sing "If It Says So" and loses part of the map by accidentally ripping it on a tree and Tigger follows the map and nearly gets it but his bouncing causes the long he is bouncing on to break into two and falls into a gorge where he is saved by a piece of the long. Eeyore grabs hold of a vine with his mouth and Rabbit hangs onto Eeyore's tail with one hand and Piglet with the other while Piglet hangs onto Pooh and Pooh grabs Tigger's hand and the gang seem safe until Eeyore muffles something and Tigger asks What's Donkey Boy Saying? Eeyore letes go of the rope and says that he said Ouch and the gang fall into the swamp bellow. Once they find eachother the gang are happy to be alive until they hear a roar and believe that the Skullasaurus is coming and they rush off. Soon the gang find Skull and enter the cave and Pooh suggests that the gang split up to find the Eye of the Skull to which they do but all they find is each other except for Pooh who slides down a path and gets stuck in a bunch of crystals to which his friends believe that he's been eaten by the Skullasaurus. The gang decides to find Christopher Robin on their own to which Rabbit uses his brain to suggest that they use a vine to climb up to the Eye of the skull and Tigger uses his strength to bounce Piglet up to the vine and Piglet uses bravery to roll the vine down to his friends. Unknown to the gang Pooh witnesses this from the crystals and happily frees himself from the crystals but slides down another path and into a cavern where he believes that he is now lost forever but realizes that he and Christopher Robin are together even if they are apart. Meanwhile the gang reaches the Eye of the Skull and a dark shadow falls over them to which they believe is the Skullasaurus but it's Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin reveals to the gang that he had been searching for them and that he had gone to School not Skull. When Christopher Robin asks the gang where Pooh is they tell him that Pooh got eaten by the Skullasaurus and then they hear the sound of the Skullasaurus again and run behind Christopher Robin, afraid but Christopher Robin tells them that what they hear isn't a Skullasaurus it's the sound of Pooh's tummy rumbling because it's hungry for honey. Christopher Robin puts a Honeypot down into the cavern and when he pulls it back up he finds Pooh in it and the two friends are happily reunited and the gang returns home singing "Everything is Right". Once they arrive home Christopher Robin and Pooh go off together and Christopher Robin tells Pooh that he's going to school again tomorrow but to not worry because he'll be back and asks Pooh to promise that he'll always be there even when Christopher Robin turns 100 and when Pooh asks How Old Will I Be then? Christopher Robin replies 99. And Pooh promises that he'll always be there forever and ever. CAST JIM CUMMINGS AS WINNIE THE POOH/SKULLASAURUS JOHN FIEDLER AS PIGLET KEN SANSOM AS RABBIT HAL SMITH AS OWL PETER CULLEN AS EEYORE TIM HOSKINS AS CHRISTOPHER ROBIN DAVID WARNER AS THE NARRATOR PAUL WINCHELL AS TIGGER TRIVIA THIS WAS THE LAST TIME THAT PAUL WINCHELL VOICED TIGGER IN A POOH FILM BASED ON THE TV SERIES. HE WAS SUPPOSE TO VOICE TIGGER IN THE TIGGER MOVIE (2000) BUT HIS VOICE HAD BECOME SO SCRATCHY THAT HE WAS REPLACED BY JIM CUMMINGS THE VOICE OF WINNIE THE POOH.